


The Science Of Awesome

by forgottenwords



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You. Are. Awesome -Dov. Their bet was only supposed to last a day and yet here she was, with the note in her hand and a faint smile on her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science Of Awesome

After totally beating his ass in DeathDomain and winning the bet, Gail didn't think Dov would live up to their agreement. Who ever lost had to call the other awesome, for the rest of the day.

Surprisingly he did, even with a reluctant grimace on his features.

She merely smirked in response.

But the last time Dov told her she was awesome, he actually meant it. Apparently, really, meant she was awesome. It shocked her to say the least, barely managing to utter his name in place of a thank-you. To see such emotion coming from the man that insulted her on a daily basis, who got under her skin, it was a pleasant change of character.

Gail also didn't think he would take it any further, boy was she wrong.

She could clearly remember the morning after their bet. When all the post-it note business had began. Chris and Dov had went into work already and she had the apartment to herself. After taking a shower, Gail hastily walked into the kitchen, clad in a towel to get a glass of orange juice.

Grabbing a glass from the cupboard and opening the fridge door, she quickly snapped the cap off and started pouring. Only to almost drop the carton with a start.

Attached to the carton was a neon blue post-it-note, it read : You. Are. Awesome -Dov.

"What in the hell-", Gail whispered almost scandalously.

Their bet was only supposed to last a day. A faint ghost of a smile unconsciously crept up on her lips. And here she was, note in hand and a grin on her face.

Dov had continued sending the notes, essentially everyday. It was one of those things that could make her smile, even on the darkest of days. She was finding them in the most random places, kind of like a really twisted scavenger hunt.

They were on her desk at work, scattered throughout the house, She had even found one on the bottom of a shoe. Written on the same blue post-it-notes.

Gail knew, that he knew she was getting the notes. Yet Dov acted as if they didn't exist, he didn't say anything about them and neither did she.

But it was a week ago, today, that Dov had sent his last message. A week since he had been hopped up on pain pills and told her he would marry her. Their relationship had been somewhat, strained, the past week.

Gail scoffed at the thought, 'More like majorly awkward with a side of uncomfortable.'

She was currently sitting on the couch, knees brought up tight to her chest, rereading the note.

Sorry. Your still awesome and always will be -Dov.

It was pure luck that Gail noticed there was writing on the other side. She cautiously flipped it over.

P.S. - Did you ever wonder why I always used blue post-it-notes? They're the same colour as your eyes.

Gail stared at note and took a deep breath. Dov could easily be one of the sweetest guys she ever knew when he put his mind to it. She tried to fight the prickling feeling in her eyes while quickly jumping off the couch and rushing to a pen and paper.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dov blinked as he stood in front of his bedroom door. Repeatedly. A single piece of paper was taped there. On it, was a short message in Gail's elegant writing.

I may be awesome, but your the awesomest -Gail

Dov pulled the paper off the door and entered the room with a sad smile on his face, softly shutting the door behind him.


End file.
